


It Goes Without Saying

by NaiveDeviant



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mention of past relationship, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaiveDeviant/pseuds/NaiveDeviant
Summary: Richard's present feels a lot like his past, in some ways. But his future feels much more promising.(set prior to the beginning of the series)





	It Goes Without Saying

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in 12 years! Let me know what you think in the comments. Nothing super graphic here, but there is definitely a lack of communication and negotiation related to Richard and Erlich's arrangement. Hope you enjoy!

Living in an incubator is a lot like college, Richard thinks.

For one, he’s living with a bunch of guys. The house reeks of weed like a freshman dorm. There’s never real food in the fridge, but there’s always an abundance of beer.

For Richard, the parallels don’t stop there, but he’ll never say why. 

He spends his first few months in Erlich’s house settling into a comfortable routine. He goes to Hooli, comes home, and works on his algorithm. A few nights each week he goes out for pizza and beer with Big Head. He observes the rules of the house, for the most part. Don’t eat Erlich’s yogurt. Don’t smoke his weed. Don’t leave the kitchen in disarray. Richard is on the precipice of a breakthrough with his algorithm; he can feel it. He’s more productive and focused than he’s ever been. The future is promising. 

***

It’s Thursday night and Richard is at his desk long after Dinesh, Guilfoyle, and Big Head have gone to bed. Erlich is seated across from him, taking long, lazy hits and working his way to the bottom of a bag of chips. He periodically tries to start conversations with Richard. Although he’s only known him a few months, Richard can confidently say that Erlich’s not the worst landlord Richard’s had, but he is the most annoying and least self-aware. Richard ignores him and eventually puts his headphones in, hoping he’ll get the hint. He doesn’t. 

“Hey, Richard,” says Erlich, and when Richard doesn’t respond he repeats his name until Richard removes his headphones.

“Yes?”

“Richard, I need to tell you something. Something that I think will put you at ease.”

_Un-fucking-likely,_ Richard thinks. He waits for Erlich to go on.

“I’m sure you know I do a thorough internet search on every prospective incubee. I’ve been burned too many times on shit that doesn’t show up on background checks,” he pauses to sigh and shake his head for dramatic effect. “Anyway, I came across your profile on a dating site.”

“Yeah?” Richard had created it over a year ago in a fit of desperation and horniness that had quickly subsided. He never ended up responding to any messages.

“First of all, your picture isn’t doing you any favors. You look like a malnourished child. Second, it says you’re seeking women _or_ men,” Erlich says, drawing out the “or.”

Richard feels his mouth fall open. Shit. Someone in the house knows. He hasn’t been trying to hide anything, but has appreciated the unspoken “don’t ask, don’t tell” policy.

Erlich must see the panic on Richard’s face, because he quickly adds, “It’s not a big fucking deal. Don’t make it a big deal. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Yeah, cool. Thanks.” Richard has never wanted a conversation to be over faster. 

Erlich continues. “Richard, go out there and fucking get some. How long has it even been for you?” Before Richard can respond, Erlich puts a hand up to stop him. “Don’t tell me. I know it’s going to be depressing.”

Richard reaches for his headphones, hoping Erlich will pick up on the gesture and shut the fuck up. But now Erlich is walking over. He claps a hand down on Richard’s shoulder. “Your secret’s safe with me,” he says, and then leans in closer to add, “Let me know if I can help you with anything.”

Richard has heard those words before.

***

Richard’s exceptional coding skills were recognized almost immediately after starting college. Even as a freshman, he was sought after as a lab partner and an informal tutor. It wasn’t long before his professors arranged for him to work as a paid tutor. He mostly worked with athletes in danger of failing their intro-level Java classes. 

One of his tutees was a football player named Mike. He was tall and broad, and usually sported patchy facial hair. He was loud, dumb in some ways, and smart in others. A lot like Erlich, really, except Mike couldn’t code for shit. Richard met with him every Thursday evening in the library. He did most of the work while Mike fed him false promises about inviting Richard to football parties and hooking him up with some hot girl he knew. 

One Thursday he asked, “What’s your deal, man? You’re smart; you’re not bad-looking. I never see you with girls.”

Richard closed his laptop; murmured something like, “I’m busy, you know?”

Mike stared at him for a few seconds, kind of chewing on his bottom lip, like he was considering something. “Yeah, I get it,” he finally said. He packed up his laptop and notes. Before he got up to leave, he clapped his hand on Richard’s thigh and leaned in close. “Let me know if I can ever help you with anything.”

Arousal and shame flooded Richard’s senses.

That’s how it started with Mike.

***

This is how it starts with Erlich. Richard stays at his desk after Erlich leaves the room and feels the rush of arousal and shame. He gives himself a few minutes to sit with his feelings, examining them in turn. It’s been a long time since he’s received attention from anyone. But it’s _Erlich_. He’s not attracted to him. But he’s not completely repulsed by him, either. It has been so, so long. He closes his laptop and takes a deep, shuddering breath. 

The distance from his desk to Erlich’s door is too short. Richard knocks and Erlich opens. Richard shrugs, as if to say, “I’m game,” or “fuck it,” or even, “well, you’ll do, I suppose.” What he actually says is “hey.”

Erlich looks smug as hell as he pulls Richard inside his room. “How do you want to do this?” he asks, shamelessly eager.

“Uh, I don’t know. Whatever,” Richard says to the floor. “Whatever you want, I guess.”

Erlich’s face lights up as he considers the possibilities. “Fuck, yeah. Get on the bed. All fours. Fuck, Richard-“

Richard cuts him off. “Can you not talk so much? Please?”

Erlich respects his request, for the most part. He seems pretty focused on getting his dick in Richard as soon as possible. He opens Richard up hastily before pushing into him. “Fuck, Richard,” he groans. “You’re so tight. You look so good like this.” Richard tunes him out and focuses on the feel of Erlich’s big hands grabbing his hips; the intensity of his thrusting. How he’s soft and solid all at once. How small he feels in comparison. 

After it’s over, Richard wastes no time gathering his clothes, hoping to make a quick exit. Erlich is on his side, half-lidded eyes watching Richard struggle to pull his pants on, smirking. “It goes without saying, Richard, but nobody can know about this,” he says. “I don’t want to be accused of preferential treatment.”

“If it goes without saying, then why did you say it?” Richard snaps. It came out a little harsher than he intended, but he regrets nothing. 

Erlich looks wounded, just for a moment. “Jesus, Richard. Ungrateful dick,” he scowls. “Get the fuck out.” 

Richard readily complies. He spends the next week contemplating moving out of Erlich’s house. He even browses apartments and other incubators online. But truthfully, things aren’t weird between him and Erlich. Nothing has changed, actually. 

***

After their weekly tutoring sessions, Mike always fucked Richard. They never talked about it.

***  
The following Thursday, the scene is the same. Richard is working at his desk, and Erlich is watching him between hits. “What is your fucking deal, anyway?” he asks.

“What are you talking about?” Richard replies. 

“Don't play dumb, Richard. I’m going to my room. You know where to find me. If you want to find me, that is.”

Richard rolls his eyes and weighs his options. He’s not really getting anywhere on his work tonight. He should go to bed. 

He goes to Erlich’s bed instead. He sucks Erlich’s cock and Erlich reciprocates without a word spoken between them. 

The weeks roll on and they fall into a routine. 

One time, Erlich tries to kiss him. Richard’s on his back, caught up in Erlich’s steady thrusting. He sees Erlich closing in, gives him a look that he hopes says "don’t you fucking dare," and turns his head to the side. Erlich retreats and acts like he wasn’t going to actually do it. After they’re done, he remarks, “I’m the one fucking you, but somehow you’re the one calling all the shots.” Richard shrugs and takes his words into consideration.

He lets Erlich kiss him the next time he sees him going for it. Erlich comes at him desperately and Richard is stiff and awkward. It’s an objectively awful experience. “You’re a shit kisser,” Erlich says later. Richard mumbles an apology. Their kisses gradually improve. 

The sex is good and they never, ever talk about it. 

*** 

Feeling unchallenged, Richard dropped out of college. He told Mike that he wasn’t coming back next semester; that he’d have a new tutor. Mike looked surprised, and then upset. “Is it because of me?” he asked.

Richard wanted to say, “No, it’s not you. It’s me,” but that sounded like a line. It sounded like a break up, and there was nothing to break up. So he settled for simply saying “no.” 

Mike said he’d keep in touch with Richard, but that never happened. It was for the best. They were never really friends, anyway. 

***  
Richard and Erlich continue fucking every Thursday, until the night that Erlich asks Richard to stay.

Richard freezes. 

The truth is, Richard can imagine a time when he stays. He can imagine sleeping in Erlich’s bed with a warm stomach pressed into his back and an arm wrapped tightly around him. He can imagine waking up and running his hands through Erlich’s thick curls. He can imagine not hating Erlich for how much he loves to hear himself talk. He can imagine not being a mess of nervous energy. He can imagine a time when Erlich doesn’t have to pretend he’s not vulnerable, and Richard lets himself be vulnerable in the first place. But today, Richard is not ready to be vulnerable. Not with Erlich. Not with anyone. Richard wants to say, “I swear, Erlich, it’s not you. It’s me,” but that sounds like a line. It sounds like a break up, and there’s nothing to break up here. And Erlich’s not some guy from college, and Richard’s not 19 anymore. But he still doesn’t have his shit figured out. He’s not dragging someone else into it. 

Richard forces himself to make eye contact with Erlich as he says, “We can’t do this anymore.” 

There’s the briefest flash of shock on Erlich’s face before he assumes a neutral expression. “Good. I was going to break if off anyway. You’re a terrible lay. And, you know, it’s not appropriate for us to-“ he motions between their still-nude bodies. “So, it’s for the best.”

“Yeah,” says Richard. “Thanks for understanding.” 

It’s apparent from Erlich’s expression that he doesn’t understand, but Richard tries not to think about that. 

***

Things aren’t weird between him and Erlich. In fact, Richard thinks he’s getting along with Erlich as well as a person can get along with him. 

It's Thursday, and Erlich watches Richard working and shakes his head. “I still don’t fucking get you, Richard.”

Richard laughs. “To be perfectly honest, I don’t get me either. I’m still figuring Richard out.” 

“Huh. Well, I meant what I said. Let me know if you need help with anything,” Erlich says, before getting up to leave. 

In that moment Richard realizes that although he may not yet be a friend, Erlich isn’t a stranger anymore. He actually gives a shit, and that feels pretty damn good. “Hey, Erlich,” says Richard. 

“Yeah? What?” 

“Thank you.”

They exchange smiles that say everything.


End file.
